


Feel The Wrath Of The Gods On My Skin

by Sandramerethe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Achilles harry, Demigod Harry, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by The Song of Achilles, M/M, Smut, idk what to writeeee, mabye some death im not sure yet, patroclus Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandramerethe/pseuds/Sandramerethe
Summary: A prophecy was made about a young demigod many eons ago. A child that would be the best of Greeks. When the oracle of Delphi spoke of a child with brown curls, green eyes and a smile so sweet that no one would resist the young child’s beauty. A child with the strength to overpower any threats that might harm the lands. The child would be born to a lonely queen, a gift from the gods. The child would be sweet and kind. Selfless and true.OrHarry is Achilles, best of the greeks and Louis is patroclus. Young love. loss. and friendships
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4





	Feel The Wrath Of The Gods On My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my first fic that I'm posting hahah thank you to my amazing proof readers. i hope you all enjoy this:)

A prophecy was made about a young demigod many eons ago. A child that would be the best of Greeks. When the oracle of Delphi spoke of a child with brown curls, green eyes and a smile so sweet that no one would resist the young child’s beauty. A child with the strength to overpower any threats that might harm the lands. The child would be born to a lonely queen, a gift from the gods. The prophecy said the child would be fathered by Posedion, the sea god. The child would be sweet and kind. Selfless and true. 

So, when the widowed queen of Phthia found a baby boy outside her bedroom window with brown hair, green eyes and dimples, a voice spoke from above, “prince Harry of Phthia, best of Greeks and son of Posedion” the lands knew the prophecy was coming true.  
¨¨¨¨  
1.  
Since Harry was young, he was told he was a saviour, the best, despite this, was the young price kind to anyone he met. His mother took in young children orphaned or exiled from their kingdoms, trained the men to fight, the women to care for the home and a family. Even though all the boys were trained to fight, no one ever saw Harry fight. He would practice alone with his mother, who was, contrary to popular belief a skilled warrior. Harry trained 4 hours a day, he always has. After this he eats lunch and goes to his other classes. In the evenings his mother would read him stories about all the Greek heroes, Jason, Herakles, odesyuss. He would ask if he one day would be like them, a story that would be told hundreds of years after his death. His mother would always answer the same thing, “you will be a better hero than all of them together, my sweet child, you just have to believe”. And he did, or at least he tried.

¨¨¨  
It was an early morning when a new boy arrived. The first thing Harry noticed was his eyes. His blue, blue eyes. Harry had never seen anything as Beautiful as him. He stopped dead in his tracks. Needing to take a moment to watch him. The boy couldn’t be older than him, maybe one or two years older. The boy noticed his staring and Harrys cheeks redden. Harry gathered all his courage and went up to the boy. “what’s your name?” harry asked, the boy smiled, “´m Louis,” his cheeks where pink and he looked down to the floor, “you’re Prince Harry, right?” the boy checked reddened even more. “just Harry is fine,” he smiled at the boy. “I don’t really like titles, they make me feel superior to others, like something that you would ogle at like circus performers, not a person who you want to befriend.” Harry was shocked by his own words. He had never told anyone that. Why tell the boy so easily. A beat passes before the boy answered. “Oh, ok Har-” a voice could be heard in the distance- cutting off the boy -calling for Harry. Harry managed to wave a quick goodbye before he took off, running off to his training grounds. He was distracted during his lessons that day. His mind drifting off to a pair off blue eyes.

He didn’t see the blue-eyed boy as much as he hoped over the next few weeks. Harry tried looking for him at meals and during his free time. Sometimes he was scared that he made him up, at fourteen his brain still plagued with a child’s imagination. Afterwards he would always catch a glimpse of him at meals, he tried sitting beside him a few times, but the other boys would always push Louis away from him, wanting Harry all to themselves. One day though when harry was walking to his music lesson he found the blue-eyed boy wandering around all by himself, that was weird considering Louis should be with the other boys, training. Hurry ran to catch up with the boy.

“Hi, Louis!” Louis jumped and turned looking a Harry. He heard Louis curse under his breath. “Where are you going? Shouldn’t you be out training with the other boys?” Louis stared at him for a moment before answering. “I didn’t want to, so I’m trying to find a place to hide,” Louis laughed in a self-depreciative way, “wasn’t very successful though, was I?” Harry laughed at that before an idea popped into his head. “Why don’t you come to my lesson, we could go to my mother after and tell her why you didn’t go” “Why would you want that? I’m just a regular boy here” Louis said. “If you haven’t noticed yet, I don’t have many friends. Sure, I have people that are nice to me and people to talk too,” Harry paused before continuing “but there not my friends, they only like me because I’m a prince, because I have a status.” Louis just stared at him. “Why me though?” Louis questioned. “Because you seem like a nice person,” Harry answered simply “So are you joining me or not? Because I really need to get going.” He smiled at him. “Ok then, I guess Ill be joining you then” he answered, smiling at Harry. Harry grinned back, this was going to be a good day after all.

It was a short walk to the music room. They had mostly spent it in silence, just quiet small talk here and there. Harry opened the door letting them both in. The teacher stared at them incredulously, “And who may this be your grace?” “This is Louis, Master. He´ll be joining us today, he can’t play but he´ll learn.” He explained. “Very well, Your Grace, let’s start then.”  
The hour pass in a blur of laughter, Louis started to open up to him laughing with Harry if he messed up. Harry felt drunk on happiness. He was teaching Louis the lyre, his favourite instrument. He was doing ok, not a natural, but it was fun seeing him try. 

We were walking to my mother’s chambers, chatting about everything and nothing. He knocked on her door, walking in after she said it was ok. She was sitting in an armchair by the window, wearing a white tunic, her brown hair sat up in a bun on top of her head. “Harry, love who’s this?” his mother was watching Louis closely “this is Louis, and I’ve come to ask for his pardon.” His mothers face was indifferent. “Why?” There’s a hint of curiosity in her voice. “I took Louis out of his training today. It was not his fault, I forgot to inform you that I would like him as my companion” he used the word Therapon, meaning brother, sworn together by love and blood oaths. Louis was looking at him strangely almost confused, maybe he didn’t think I’d go this far but Harrys been thinking about him for weeks. His mother was talking again in he wasn’t paying attention. “-been trying to get you a companion for years, but you have rejected my advances every time, why him?” “has special mother, in ways others are not.” Louis looked genuinely shocked at this, like this is the first time he’s been told this. “ok then, you have my blessing, you are dismissed.” They said their goodbyes and walked out the door. “I have to do something before dinner, a servant will bring your things up to my room, that’s where you will be staying from now on” Harry was so happy, he was finally getting a real friend, a beautiful one at that, happiness bubbling in his veins. 

At dinner I told him to sit beside me, he looked happy doing it too. The other boys looked at Louis in jealousy, like it should be them sitting by Harry, not Louis. But none of them has Louis smile, his eyes, Gods Harry barley knew him, but every time he sees him, he gets this fond smile, and he didn’t even realise it until his mum asked what he was smiling about. After dinner he walks out, Louis behind him. 

They got to his room late. “Louis, are you tired?” Louis was standing in the doorway, unsure what to do next. When he didn’t get an answer, he asked again. “Are you tired?” “oh! No, I’m not.” Louis finally answered. His voice had hints of embarrassment. Harry was wide awake, to excided to sleep. “You want to play a game?” Harry asked, pulling out a handful of dice. “Yeah, sure” Louis still sounded unsure when talking to him but sat down Infront off him. Harry started the game, rolling the dice, he got two threes and a four. Louis rolled one five and a six, “you won, want to play another round?” Harry said, smiling at him. Louis grinned like it was the first time someone told him he won. “Ok.” Louis smiled. They played for hours and hours, Louis was winning most of their rounds. Before they knew it was so late that not a sound could be heard other than their laughter. Harry suggested that they went to sleep, Louis´ on a pallet on the floor, Harry in a bed in the middle off the room. Right before sleep pulled him under, he managed a quick goodnight, Louis mumbled one back. Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face that night, happiness fizzing in his brain, the only sound that could be heard was Louis´ soft, even breaths. Harry could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that in the original story where Thetis the mother of Achilles but I don't like her so I changed it. Also its my fic so I can do what I want. i hope yall enjoyed this and pls leave kudos and comments:)


End file.
